


Guy's Night

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bants, Drinking, Fluff, Guys Night, Jack - Freeform, John - Freeform, Shepard - Freeform, Short, booze, buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Just a little thing about Jack wanting to share something with John Shepard.Likely to be extended because I <3 John and Jack's friendship.





	Guy's Night

_From:_ _Jack_

_ Subject: Celebrations _

 

_ Shepard.  _

_ Let me know when you have some down time. Time to fucking celebrate.  _

_ Jack _

 

* * *

 

“EDI. Can you ask Jack to come up to my quarters.”  

“Yes, Commander.”  

Commander John Shepard unboxed his latest model ship and proudly displayed it over his desk.  It had been a lucky find, he decided just as the doors to his cabin opened up.  He turned to see Jack walk in.  He noticed a big change in her right away, and not just because she’d finally gotten a change of clothes and had thrown away her prison jumpsuit.  She had a grin painted across her face and held up a large bottle when she saw him.  

“Hey.  Got something special to kick off celebrations.” She headed straight for the couch and sat herself on the far side, biting her lip as she pulled the cork of the bottle.  The smell hit Shepard’s nose almost instantly and he paused in his stride, “Strong stuff..” 

Jack chuckled softly, “Damn right. This shit’s the best drink out there, no fucking question. Strong, smooth…” she lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long drink, groaning low, swallowing, then licking her lips, “Fuck I’ve missed it… Here.” She held the bottle to Shepard now who moved to sit by her and gingerly took the bottle, holding it to his nose for another sniff and wincing slightly.  The smell burned his nostrils but it was still a pleasant smell.   

He eyed Jack, she was grinning expectantly and her grin only widened at his hesitation.  He shrugged and drank, deciding on a small sip at first.  He held the liquid in his mouth, tasting it.  Eventually, he swallowed.  It burned his throat on its trip down and he couldn’t help but wince again, making Jack chuckle darkly and take the bottle back from Shepard.   

He cleared his throat, nodded and wiped his mouth with his hand, “You’re right, strong stuff. Interesting taste.”  

She held the bottle close to her and curled her legs up onto the sofa, settling into the corner and making herself very comfortable, “Hope you ain’t got any important Commander shit to do in the morning, Shepard, we’re getting shit-faced.” 


End file.
